Bastille
by l'obsidienne
Summary: Grimmichi, AU. "Non, Grimmjow. J'y crois pas. L'amour, c'est profondément narcissique : tu donnes quelque chose que tu n'as pas à quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas. C'est pas pour moi."


**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo

 **Warning :** slash, UA, et tout le tintouin qui va avec.

 **Note :** je sais que j'ai une autre fic Grimmichi sur le feu mais huh, me jugez pas, okay ? Vous devez savoir à quel point c'est addictif (nom didiou, je vois du grimmichi partout, tout le temps, j'en ai marre de moi) et forcément, on finit par succomber assez vite. Ouais, j'avoue, j'ai craqué. Cela dit, celle-ci est uniquement composée de quelques chapitres. Même qu'ils sont vachement longs (me lapidez pas siouplait). Genre, en tout, ça doit bien faire la longueur d'une fic standard. Je précise que l'histoire se déroule en France, à Paris plus précisément. J'ai réussi à arranger les origines pour que ça soit un maximum plausible (sauf pour Ichigo, il reste japonais d'origine) et je précise aussi, Grimmjow n'est pas un délinquant comme on en voit dans pas mal de fictions. Ici, l'histoire est relatée entièrement de son point de vue, j'ai essayé de faire le plus réaliste possible. Par contre, Ichigo est un peu OOC mais c'est pour la bonne cause. J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que je me suis amusée à écrire.

* * *

 **Playlist :**

 _Pink Matter_ – Frank Ocean

 _Demain, c'est loin_ – IAM

 _Crown of Thorns_ – Social Distortion

 _La nuit je mens_ – Bashung

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – demain c'est loin**

Le grincement de pneus sur le bitume le réveille brusquement. Ses yeux d'azur se posent aux alentours, tentant de remettre les morceaux du monde en place. Deux ou trois secondes plus tard, il lâche un soupir, emmerdé d'avoir été réveillé. Par un foutu pneu trop près de sa fenêtre de classe.

Son voisin de table lui donne un coup de coude, captant l'attention de Grimmjow aussitôt.

– Bien dormi, Grimm ?

Ledit Grimm lâche un grognement en guise de réponse, soupire plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il balaye de la main la question d'Yylfordt et ose un coup d'œil sur le livre ouvert d'Yylfordt.

– T'es au courant que ton livre est à l'envers ? se risque-t-il de demander, un sourcil arqué.

– C'est à l'envers pour toi mais à l'endroit pour les gens d'en face. Ouais c'est la chanson de Noir Désir que je cite, ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille, répond Yylfordt avec un petit rire de nervosité.

Sa réponse complètement incohérente attise la curiosité de Grimmjow.

– Crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

À cause de cette nouvelle question, un silence de quelques minutes s'ensuit dans lequel Grimmjow et Yylfordt s'affrontent du regard, le charabia monotone du prof en fond sonore. C'est un combat visuel qu'ils mènent mais seul Grimmjow sera vainqueur, comme toujours, après tout, il connait son meilleur ami par cœur et il _sait_ quand l'autre fait une connerie.

– Pourquoi tant de haine ? abdique Yylfordt en rompant le contact visuel quelques secondes avant de regarder de nouveau Grimmjow. Tu me promets que tu vas pas t'foutre de ma gueule ?

Nul besoin de répondre à cette question, le sourire en coin de Grimmjow parle de lui-même : _évidemment_ qu'il va rire.

– Je déteste quand tu me grilles à chaque fois.

La seconde d'après, le blond repousse le livre et fait un signe à Grimmjow de regarder la table. Enfin, regarder surtout les inscriptions qu'il a grattées à l'aide d'un quelconque objet. La seconde où ses yeux se posent sur la phrase, le sourire de Grimmjow s'élargit, qu'il transforme rapidement en rire léger sans même perturber le reste de la classe.

– Putain, mec, t'es sérieux ? demande-t-il en pointant du doigt la table. T'as toujours été une brêle en orthographe.

La phrase _'L'enfer ces les autres'_ est grattée sur la table en bois avec de grosses lettres. Le mot _ces_ est barré deux fois, sans doute après qu'Yylfordt se soit rendu compte de sa connerie.

– Sartre vient de se retourner dans sa tombe, je suis sûr, dit Grimmjow en remettant le livre à sa place pour cacher la connerie de son meilleur ami.

– J'ai voulu faire une belle œuvre d'art mais j'ai remarqué la faute que bien plus tard. Vie de merde.

– Au moins, tu sais faire des rimes. T'as peut-être un avenir dans le rap, qui sait ?

Yylfordt grogne sans prendre la peine de répliquer. Grimmjow roule des yeux et détourne son attention vers le professeur, toujours aussi soporifique, il n'essaye même pas de suivre une seconde le cours. Il n'a jamais été très intéressé par les cours, au point qu'il a choisi une licence au hasard : Philosophie.

Ça ne l'intéresse pas de creuser dans la tête des morts, encore moins dans la sienne. Pourtant, il s'est débrouillé pour arriver jusqu'en troisième année. Plus pour avoir quelque chose à faire qu'autre chose.

Dans sa vision de la vie, ce n'est pas une perte de temps, ni un gaspillage de ses capacités intellectuelles. L'intelligence, il l'a, c'est certain. Mais Grimmjow est facilement ennuyé, il se contente du strict minimum sans faire de grands efforts. Avec cette philosophie, il n'a jamais chuté sous la moyenne, parfois il obtient plus lorsqu'il décide d'y mettre plus d'énergie.

Ça l'arrange d'être un étudiant moyen parce qu'on le laisse en paix. Personne ne lui fait de la lèche car c'est un surdoué et personne ne le rabaisse car il travaille peu ; c'est un juste milieu qui lui plait. Comme pour tout dans la vie, il se contente des choses simples.

Sa vie est assez ennuyeuse, si on regarde bien. Malgré sa taille, on ne le remarque pas. Ses habits noirs cachent sa silhouette simple, quelques muscles çà et là mais rien d'extraordinaire. Il se décrit comme étant un individu _quelconque_ , parfois le mot fade traverse son esprit. La seule chose qui ressort chez lui, c'est la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce bleu intense qui accentue l'azur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux bleus sont plus souvent que rarement cachés sous un bonnet ou une capuche noirs – pas par honte mais par habitude de couvrir sa tête.

Contrairement à son meilleur ami, ses deux parents sont encore en vie. Mais ils sont restés en Alsace, sa région d'origine. D'où son nom de famille qui sonne Allemand : Jaegerjaques. Une famille de boulangers, rien d'extraordinaire. Grimmjow est fils unique, enfant turbulent, adolescent agressif, devenant un étudiant volontairement effacé. Il a vingt-quatre ans actuellement, il s'est tourné vers les études seulement trois ans plus tôt, ayant préféré travailler aux côtés de ses parents après le lycée.

C'est Yylfordt qui est le plus populaire à la faculté, malgré son orthographe affreuse. Les gens remarquent rarement Grimmjow, et ceux qui le font, le casent directement dans la catégorie des types quelconques. Et il ne s'en plaint pas, au contraire : personne ne l'emmerde.

Il n'est pas très aimé par la populace mais il a quelques amis pour lesquels il donnerait sa vie. Pas beaucoup d'amis, les siens se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. Yylfordt est l'extraverti aux mille blagues, à l'apparence attractive – celle de l'artiste parisien, un peu taré, beaucoup trop passionné. À seulement vingt-et-un ans, il est le plus jeune de la bande. Il est français de pure souche, même si ses parents lui ont fait une belle farce quant au choix de son prénom – prénom qui ne l'a jamais traumatisé, d'après lui, ça ajoute de l'exotisme à sa mirifique personne. C'est un peu à cause d'Yylfordt que Grimmjow suit cette filière : _« je te dis qu'on va pécho plein de meufs »_ lui avait-il dit, trois ans plus tôt. Des filles, Yylfordt en a trouvé – en Philosophie, il y a beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons. Le blond les appelle ses _muses_ , Grimmjow a perdu le compte de ses copines.

Lui, il n'en a pas eu beaucoup. Une. Ou deux ? Sa dernière relation remonte à il y a deux ans – ça ne l'a même pas marqué. Il n'a jamais été très doué avec les filles. Peut-être qu'il n'en côtoie pas beaucoup… Faut dire que sa meilleure amie Nel ne ressemble pas vraiment aux filles ordinairement féminines. C'est qu'elle traîne avec une bande de garçons, ils finissent par avoir une mauvaise influence sur elle. Un jour, elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec sa féminité, à cause de sa poitrine ; si elle porte uniquement des survêtements trop larges, c'est pour cacher ses formes. Ses cheveux verts sont toujours attachés grossièrement, son visage ne portant aucune trace de maquillage – uniquement une cicatrice.

Même s'il ne comprend pas ses raisons, il se fiche qu'elle veuille volontairement ne pas être attirante. Elle est douce et compréhensive, tout en étant un peu bourrue et directe. Elle insulte toujours en allemand quand elle est _très_ énervée. Et malgré sa tendresse, il ne faut jamais sous-estimer sa force physique. C'est _Nel_ , tout le monde l'aime comme elle est. Surtout sur internet. Elle raconte que ses fictions sont célèbres, même si elle refuse que ses amis les lisent. Elle gagne sa vie en tant que scénariste de séries télévisées, même si c'est plus de l'esclavagisme qu'un véritable métier, si on regarde ses bulletins de salaire.

Il y a aussi Nakim qui n'est pas très à l'aise dans son corps. Mais comme Nel, c'est sa personnalité qui attire, malgré les chuchotis qu'il entend à cause de ses rondeurs. D'origine maghrébine, futur programmeur. Comme Yylfordt, il est né à Paris tandis que les deux autres, c'est Paris qui les a adoptés. Nakim est maîtrisé, calme et peu loquace. Tellement que lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est pour sortir des remarques percutantes qui vous restent collées dans le crâne pendant des jours.

Tous les quatre sont parfois rejoints par Nnoitra, la grande perche sans aucune activité professionnelle. Il ne suit pas non plus des études, il n'a pas d'occupation stable. Les autres l'appellent le « squatteur » puisqu'il va et vient au gré de ses envies mais ils ne le rejettent pas non plus du groupe. Il s'est tiré au Japon il y a deux mois, sans prévenir personne – ils ont appris la nouvelle il y a une semaine en recevant une jolie carte postale de ce flâneur.

Ils ont chacun leurs défauts mais ils sont uniquement normaux. Des gens lambdas, simples, avec une certaine routine, et une vie sans dangers.

Ils sont intéressants à leur façon.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir passé les grilles de la faculté, Grimmjow sort son bonnet de son sac en bandoulière pour le visser sur sa tête.

– Nel a dit vers quelle heure ? demande-t-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

– Vers 18h mais elle m'a dit qu'elle sera en retard, donc on peut commander sans l'attendre.

– Okay, répond-il sans réellement intéressé par la réponse.

– Apparemment, elle va amener une de ses amies.

– Garde tes cuisses serrées, t'as déjà une meuf.

– Mais ça, elle le sait pas.

Vu le sourire pervers qu'affiche Yylfordt, tout ce que lui dira Grimmjow n'y changera rien. Il se contente de hausser les épaules et de regarder la route. Une vingtaine de minutes les séparent de leur coin favori, la sandwicherie Espada. C'est devenu une sale habitude de s'y réunir une fois par semaine pour manger des grecs.

Ce soir, pourtant, Grimmjow n'est pas très enthousiaste. Il n'aime pas quand des inconnus s'ajoutent, même pour quelques heures. C'est viscéral, ça chamboule tout. Ça créé des changements. Il devra se focaliser sur la nouvelle venue, la cerner, et se fatiguer plus que nécessaire. Même les va et vient de Nnoitra ne sont pas aussi éreintants – et Dieu qu'il est fatiguant, Nnoitra.

Grimmjow est beaucoup plus à l'aise virtuellement que dans la vie réelle. Et encore, virtuellement, il n'a que des connaissances. Après tout, sur les jeux-vidéos, il n'est qu'un pseudonyme, un numéro parmi tant d'autres. Virtuellement, il n'y a pas de vie. Il faut juste se contenter d'avoir les compétences nécessaires et le reste passe à la trappe.

Dans le métro, Grimmjow jette quelques coups d'œil au carnet à dessins qu'esquisse Yylfordt, un écouteur dans son oreille, le deuxième dans celle de Grimmjow. Pour une fois, le blond ne se plaint pas de ses choix musicaux et esquisse à mesure que les riffs s'égrènent. Du punk, du rock, et principalement du métal, Grimmjow possède un panel très large de groupes dont la plupart font peur à Nakim à cause de leurs masques macabres ou les chansons trop morbides. Chacun ses goûts.

Mais il y a une distinction nette entre la musique qu'il écoute et sa tenue vestimentaire trop sombre. Il ne s'habille pas en noir parce qu'il fait partie de ces obsédés par la mort, il s'habille de cette façon uniquement parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les couleurs à cause de ses cheveux bleus. Comme une impression que toutes les couleurs jurent sur lui, à cause de sa pâleur et le bleu intense de sa chevelure. De temps en temps, il se permet quelques tee-shirts à l'effigie de ses groupes préférés mais il n'a rien de cliché, il est uniquement un type quelconque qui ne se démarque pas des autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent à la place de la Bastille, ils se dirigent directement vers l'Espada et leur table attitrée, déjà occupée par Nakim. Installé devant un ordinateur portable, il ne les entend même pas arriver mais il sursaute lorsque la main froide d'Yylfordt se pose sur sa nuque.

– Bordel ! Tu m'as fait flipper, Yyl, dit-il la main sur le cœur en dévisageant les nouveaux arrivants.

Ces derniers prennent place, Yylfordt à côté de Nakim et Grimmjow face au blond. Instantanément, une pseudo-dispute éclate entre les deux autres surtout lorsque le blond prend la parole :

– T'es tellement mignon quand t'es plongé dans tes codes, ça me donne trop envie de te déranger à chaque fois.

– Ah, ah, hilarant. À cause de toi j'ai foiré mon code, je vais passer deux heures à le refaire.

– Déstresse, mec, t'as tes règles ou quoi ?

– N'importe quoi ! Ah, vas-y, maintenant j'ai plus internet, tout est de ta faute, dit Nakim en refermant son ordinateur sous les yeux amusés d'Yylfordt.

– Yyl, arrête de l'énerver. Ça me donne la migraine, intervient Grimmjow d'une voix éteinte, sans même hausser le ton.

Il n'en a jamais vraiment eu besoin, un seul regard de sa part suffit pour calmer les têtes-brûlées.

– Okay, okay, j'arrête, dit Yylfordt en posant une main sur l'épaule de Nakim en guise de trêve. Bon, on commande ?

Grimmjow acquiesce brièvement avant de se lever, accompagné des deux autres. Yylfordt passe devant et c'est à ce moment-là que Grimmjow se rappelle de la connerie de ce dernier. Il donne un coup de coude à Nakim et lui murmure :

– Devine ce qu'il a fait en cours aujourd'hui.

– Euh… Il a encore rendu un dessin au lieu d'une dissert' ?

– Cherche encore, répond Grimmjow avec un sourire en coin.

– J'sais pas, mec, il fait tellement de conneries.

– Ça tu peux le dire. Il s'est pris pour un voyou philosophe aujourd'hui, il a gravé une citation de Sartre sur la table. Avec une belle faute d'orthographe, précise-t-il en élargissant le sourire à ce souvenir.

– Putain, t'es sérieux ?

– Ouais, j'ai même pris une photo, mate ça, répond-il en lui tendant son téléphone portable.

Les yeux de Nakim s'éclairent lorsqu'il voit la photo.

– Yyl, t'es vraiment nul en orthographe, franchement ! crie-t-il à Yylfordt qui vient juste de prendre sa commande et de se tourner vers eux.

Embarrassé, il ne les attend pas et retourne à la table. Grimmjow est le suivant à passer commande, suivi par Nakim.

Lorsqu'ils retournent à leur table silencieusement, le moment d'embarras semble passé puisqu'ils reprennent la conversation, se charriant mutuellement, riant de leurs conneries. Le temps défile assez rapidement, ils ont dévoré leurs grecs, terminé les frites, vidé les canettes de Cola. À la fin du repas seulement, la porte de la sandwicherie s'ouvre et Nel envahit l'espace de sa bonne humeur habituelle.

– Grimmjow ! crie-t-elle en courant jusqu'à se jeter à son cou.

– Putain, Nel, calme ! Tu m'étouffes, se plaint Grimmjow en tentant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Mais peine perdue, plus il se débat, plus elle raffermit sa prise ; au bout de quelques tentatives, il abandonne et la laisse resserrer ses bras autour de son cou. Uniquement une semaine qu'ils ne se sont pas vus et elle lui fait subir l'étouffement ; que ferait-elle s'il s'absentait plus longtemps ? Elle se détache finalement et offre un grand sourire aux deux autres.

– Eh, Nakim ! Yyl !

– Ah, okay, sympa. Tu fais un câlin qu'à Grimmjow, nous on pue, c'est ça ? proteste Yylfordt avec une fausse moue boudeuse, rejoint rapidement par Nakim tout aussi délaissé que lui.

– Désolée les gars mais Nel est surtout heureuse de voir Grimm, répond-elle avec franchise, toujours aussi souriante.

Face aux mines vexées d'Yylfordt et de Nakim, Grimmjow ne peut s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Ces deux-là feraient tout pour avoir un câlin de la part de Nel – sans doute pour sentir sa poitrine pressée contre eux.

Soudainement, l'atmosphère change de tout au tout lorsque Nel se tourne vers la porte, aussitôt trois paires d'yeux suivent la même direction. Grimmjow avait complètement oublié la fille que Nel devait amener avec elle.

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y a _pas_ de fille.

Là, à quelques mètres de leur table, se tient un type aux cheveux orange et complètement ébouriffés. Sans s'en rendre compte, Grimmjow fixe ses yeux bleus intensément sur le nouveau venu, sans doute pour cerner l'inconnu – c'est inconscient, il n'aime pas trop l'inattendu.

 _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…_

Durant ces quelques secondes, il en oublie même pourquoi il n'aime pas l'inattendu. Pourquoi il n'accorde pas son attention aux inconnus. Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard de _cet_ inconnu.

– Les mecs, je vous présente Ichigo. Un ami qui est venu à Paris pour deux semaines.

C'est Nel qui vient de parler mais Grimmjow a à peine entendu sa voix. Il ne peut détourner les yeux de l'autre, l'inspectant dans sa globalité.

Il est élancé, peut-être même de la même taille que Grimmjow. Malgré le mauvais temps, il porte un simple tee-shirt blanc à manches courtes qui dévoile ses épaules larges et ses bras musclés. Ses mains sont nonchalamment insérées dans les poches d'un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux. Il porte aussi des bottines noires aux pieds, l'unique élément en raccord avec le temps pourri de Paris.

C'est plus facile d'inspecter son corps. Plus facile de se focaliser sur autre chose que ses yeux. Mais plus il lutte, plus la curiosité prend le dessus alors le regard bleu remonte lentement, curieusement, intensément.

Grimmjow n'a jamais vu des traits de visage aussi captivants. De ceux qui attirent votre attention dès les premières secondes, qui donnent envie de les étirer en un sourire sincère, qui attisent votre curiosité et emprisonnent votre résistance.

Plus il le regarde, plus il perd ses foutus principes. Il s'en contrefout à présent qu'il soit un inconnu. Il s'en contrefout même qu'il soit un homme – tout ce qui l'intéresse, à présent, c'est… cet inconnu.

C'est le genre d'intérêt complètement nouveau et dérangeant. Il ne s'en rend pas même compte de l'effet que le nouveau a sur lui.

Tout ça, juste à cause de _ses yeux_.

Ce marron tellement simple et commun mais la lueur dans le regard est complètement unique. Cette lueur chaude, dansante, enivrante.

Les yeux de l'inconnu s'accrochent aux siens. C'est une provocation, au vu du sourire en coin qu'affiche le nouveau.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que les mots de Nel atteignent son cerveau : il s'appelle Ichigo. Ça sonne japonais, Grimmjow se dit qu'il aurait dû s'en douter, si l'on se réfère aux yeux légèrement bridés qui le provoquent.

Tout ne dure qu'un instant, un court moment. Avant que la réalité ne le frappe et qu'il se retrouve dans le présent, aux côtés de ses amis.

– Mais… c'est un mec ! s'insurge Yylfordt, son regard ne quittant pas le nouveau venu.

Le nouveau semble sortir de sa transe et approche leur table, se tenant debout à côté de Nel.

– Très perspicace. Tu dois être Yylfordt, Nel m'a parlé de toi.

Si Grimmjow s'était trouvé fasciné par son physique, sa voix a un tout autre effet sur lui – cassée, grave, son ton calme pourtant marqué par l'amusement. Il a envie d'entendre encore une fois sa voix.

– Ouais, c'est le crétin qui se balade en couches à la St-Valentin mais qui possède un fan-club à la fac. Me demande pas comment ni pourquoi, termine Nel en faisant signe à Ichigo de s'asseoir.

Celle-ci prend elle-même une place et se retrouve entre Grimmjow et Ichigo.

Grimmjow n'avait pas remarqué les goggles noirs posés sur la tête orange. Usés, noirs, les verres bleus sont cerclés par du métal sur lequel quelques engrenages sont gravés.

– Je te présente Nakim, le geek, dit-elle en pointant du doigt ledit geek. C'est lui qui est fan de _Sandman_ , tu devrais bien t'entendre avec lui. Et lui, c'est Grimmjow, présente-t-elle en enlevant le bonnet noir de la tête de son ami. C'est… euh, Grimmjow, quoi. Je me rends compte que je sais pas comment te présenter.

– C'est pas trop grave, personne ne peut le décrire. Il a pas de caractéristiques et n'est pas intéressant, charrie Yylfordt en recevant une tape dans la main de la part de Nakim.

– Je t'emmerde, connard. Au moins, j'ai pas eu besoin de me créer moi-même un fan-club pour me la raconter, rétorque Grimmjow malgré l'amusement de la joute verbale.

Vu la bombe qu'il a lâché, il est certain d'avoir cloué le bec à Yylfordt.

– Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'as créé ? Oh mon Dieu, mais t'es vraiment un cas, Yyl ! dit Nel en s'esclaffant de rire.

Étonnement, même le nouveau se laisse contaminer par le rire de Nel. Mais il se tourne brusquement vers Grimmjow et lui dit :

– J'aime ta répartie, ça donne envie de te faire chier tout le temps.

En guise de réponse, Grimmjow arque un sourcil ; pourtant, la lueur qu'il voit dans les yeux d'Ichigo l'intrigue. Un sourire en coin se forme sur ses lèvres et un genre d'accord tacite est signé entre eux.

– Ouais mais… Les filles voulaient le faire de toute façon ! J'ai juste accéléré le processus ! Argh, tu fais chier, Grimm.

– Arrête de bouder, chéri. On t'aimera quand même, dit Nel en passant une main autour du cou de Grimmjow pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Ce dernier fixe ses yeux dans les siens, interrogateurs.

– Faut que je te parle d'un truc.

– Juste, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

– Ouais, ouais, je sais, souffle-t-elle en prenant quelques secondes pour chercher ses mots. Hm, donc, ouais. Mon ami Ichigo, ici présent, a besoin d'une piaule pour crécher. J'ai naturellement proposé notre appartement, avoue-t-elle sans pour autant lâcher Grimmjow.

Ce dernier digère les mots tout en déviant ses yeux vers ledit Ichigo pour quelques secondes, ce dernier en train de converser avec Nakim.

– Tu fais de la charité maintenant ? demande-t-il toujours à voix basse.

– Non, mais… Il a vraiment besoin d'un endroit pour crécher. Il a des trucs à régler en ville, apparemment il ne sera pas tout le temps là.

– Non.

Sa réponse froide attire même l'attention d'Ichigo qui le regarde curieusement un instant avant de reprendre le cours sa conversation.

– Je savais que tu dirais ça. Alors je vais me la jouer salope et te rappeler… cette dette… Tu te rappelles, Grimmjow ? demande-t-elle en baissant la voix mais en rendant son ton particulièrement dangereux.

Merde, cette histoire de dette qu'elle balance comme une cartouche. Il avale durement sa salive et baisse les yeux. Il ne peut se permettre de nier cette dette, tout simplement parce qu'il a plus de couilles que ça – il est un homme après tout ! Ce n'est pas cette dette qui va lui donner la chair de poule. Non, il vaut mieux que ça.

Alors, il ravale une deuxième fois sa salive et remonte ses yeux pour les fixer sur les yeux noisette de Nel.

– Okay, dit-il en donnant son accord final.

– Super ! crie-t-elle joyeusement en le prenant un bref instant dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. C'est réglé, Itsygo, tu restes avec nous.

* * *

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Nel et Ichigo mangèrent tout en se faisant bombarder de questions de tous les côtés. Du moins, Ichigo était la cible principale ; Yylfordt et Nakim étant très curieux, et surtout sans aucune gêne, se sont improvisés agents de la Gestapo pour la soirée.

Au grand désespoir de Grimmjow.

Lui, il n'a pas décroché un mot de toute l'heure. Il s'est mis volontairement en retrait du groupe, préférant tripoter sa canette de bière et occuper ses _yeux_. Solitaire de nature et plutôt introverti, il a toujours misé sur l'observation dans n'importe quelle situation. Il dissèque le monde, l'analyse, le compartimente. Silencieusement, il analyse tout, tout, _Tout_. Son cerveau est une foutue banque de données.

Sauf que c'est la première fois qu'il passe autant de temps à observer un homme.

– T'es asiatique, non ?

– Ouais, je suis né au Japon. Mais j'habite à Nancy depuis que j'ai six ans.

Il voit des sourcils de couleur orange qui se froncent de temps en temps, étonnement expressifs, marqués par l'irritation, la curiosité ou la nostalgie.

– Et t'as quel âge ? Ah mais si tu viens de Nancy, c'est là que Nel et toi vous vous êtes connus ?

– J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Et ouais, on était voisins de palier. On est restés en contact quand elle a déménagé en Alsace puis ensuite à Paris.

Il voit quelques taches de rousseur sur son nez et un petit peu sur ses joues. Elles sont très espacées, fines, presque inexistantes. Mais il les voit, il est certain qu'il verrait bien mieux s'il se rapprochait un peu plus. Juste un p… – non, pas de rapprochement. Ça n'existe pas dans son monde.

– Grimmjow est alsacien, j'espère que vous allez pas vous sauter à la gorge. 'Paraît que les lorrains et les alsaciens sont en pleine guerre mêlant quiche et flammekueche.

– Ah, t'as pas à t'en faire, je me suis jamais mêlé de ces querelles. J'ai plus de blagues sur les asiatiques que sur les alsaciens. J'avoue, je suis un mauvais lorrain.

Il voit une fine cicatrice au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure, lorsqu'Ichigo sourit ou rit. Il a envie d'en connaître l'origine de la cicatrice.

– Tu m'étonnes. Au fait, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

– Euh… J'étais étudiant en animation. J'ai validé aucune année.

Il voit le sourire qui se fane, les sourcils qui forment un arc inhabituel, les yeux qui se voilent. Comme rangé par de vieux démons. Comme dérangé par de vieux souvenirs. Ça ne dure que quelques secondes à peine, avant qu'Ichigo ne retrouve son sourire et hausse des épaules.

Il sait qu'Ichigo fuit quelque chose. Quelqu'un, son passé, son futur, c'est incertain. Grimmjow n'a pas eu besoin de converser pour apprendre des choses sur lui.

– Oh, t'inquiète, personne te juge. Grimmjow a deux ou trois ans de retard sur les études. Nakim est le seul intello à avoir sauté des classes.

– Ah ouais ? Ça m'étonne pas de toi, Nakim.

Il voit ces yeux marron qui se fixent aux siens. La première seconde, Grimmjow a l'impression de s'être fait prendre sur le fait. La seconde d'après, il s'humecte les lèvres lorsqu'il voit de nouveau cette lueur provocatrice dans le regard d'Ichigo, alors même que les paroles ne sont pas dirigées à son encontre.

– Vu les points communs que vous avez, vaut mieux que tu squattes sa chambre. C'est le paradis du geek.

– Euh, t'inquiète pas, hein, je veux pas m'imposer, je peux squatter le canapé, y'a pas de soucis.

Il voit ces yeux qui se détournent des siens pour se fixer sur ses amis. Il voit l'une de ses mains s'accrocher nerveusement à ses cheveux, pour les ébouriffer plus qu'ils ne le sont déjà. En faisant tomber, par la même occasion, les goggles autour de son cou.

– Nan, c'est pas discutable, tu viendras dans ma piaule. En plus, c'est la seule chambre qui a de la place pour deux.

– T'es sûr ? Dis-lui, Nel, qu'un canapé peut me suffire.

– T'as entendu l'homme : c'est pas discutable. Donc, toi être un homme et te taire et accepter l'offre, Itsygo.

Il le voit grogner, froncer les sourcils et croiser les bras sur son torse. Le mouvement dévoile le début d'un tatouage et Grimmjow suppose qu'il en a sans doute d'autres qui se cachent sous ses vêtements.

– Bon, on rentre ? Il commence à faire nuit, dit Nel en coupant court à l'interrogatoire improvisé.

Il cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises et revient sur terre. Silencieux depuis toute une heure, il n'avait fait qu'observer un autre homme. Ses dents grincent, il préfère quitter les lieux en premier. Pressé de quitter cette bulle surréelle dans laquelle on l'avait confiné. Pressé de sentir l'air froid et mordant s'insinuer entre les mailles de son pull et glacer ses veines brûlantes.

La clope allumée, les volutes de fumée se perdent au-dessus de sa tête à mesure qu'il avance de quelques pas. Sans but précis, uniquement pour évacuer l'étrange sensation qui s'est diffusée durant toute l'heure. Depuis qu'Ichigo est entré dans le restaurant. Depuis qu'il s'est immiscé dans son groupe d'amis – dans sa vie.

Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'est pas curieux d'en apprendre plus. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas vouloir de lui dans son groupe d'amis.

C'est la première fois qu'un inconnu lui donne de l'intérêt.

– T'as une clope ? demande quelqu'un derrière lui.

Le grabuge parisien ne l'avait pas permis de reconnaître la voix et c'est uniquement lorsqu'il se retourne qu'il voie cette touffe orange. Toujours les bras dénudés, sans aucune chair de poule malgré le froid.

– Ouais, répond-il tout en sortant son paquet de Chesterfield de la poche de son pantalon.

– Cimer.

Ichigo attrape sans aucun effort le paquet qu'il lui lance, allumant sa clope. Il le voit tirer plusieurs taffes, les yeux perdus sur les badauds parisiens qui s'agglutinent comme des moutons sur les trottoirs. C'est l'heure du dîner, les enfants ont déjà goûté depuis longtemps, tout le monde rentre chez soi. Routine à la française : métro, boulot, dodo.

– J'ai du bol d'être tombé sur toi, je ne fume que des Chester.

– Ouais, la même, je supporte pas les autres marques, répond-il.

Le silence se prolonge, ils fument sans se préoccuper l'un de l'autre, ni du monde qui les entoure. Les feux clignotants dans leurs yeux, les grincements de pneus dans leurs oreilles. Les rires, les gens qui parlent fort, la vie en général qui défile devant eux. Et puis, Ichigo prend de nouveau la parole :

– Les autres sont partis, Nakim avait sa voiture. Ils m'ont dit que je te trouverai ici.

– Huh, okay.

– J'ai ma voiture aussi.

Sa cigarette pend de plus en plus, glisse légèrement d'entre ses lèvres, au point de frôler la chute. Il relève les yeux pour le regarder de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Ichigo le fixe également.

– T'inquiète, je vais pas te kidnapper et t'emmener dans un entrepôt pour te découper en morceaux, ajoute Ichigo avec son éternel sourire en coin, les yeux brillant de défi.

Défi que Grimmjow lui rend également, en imitant son sourire.

– Ça se voit que t'es lorrain, t'es pas subtil. Un vrai criminel ne dévoile pas ses plans, dit-il en dévoilant quelques dents lorsqu'il élargit son sourire.

Il se rapproche d'Ichigo après avoir écrasé de sa bottine rageuse le cadavre de sa cigarette.

Deux pas suffisent pour qu'ils se retrouvent côte à côte. Pour que Grimmjow s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure à voix basse :

– Et puis franchement, t'arriverais même pas à me faire un simple bleu.

Il résiste à l'envie de sentir l'odeur d'Ichigo, au point qu'il focalise ses pensées ailleurs. Mais il n'a pas besoin de résister davantage, puisque l'instant d'après, tout se brouille autour de lui. Il se retrouve plaqué contre les briques froides d'un immeuble de la Place de la Bastille, l'avant-bras d'Ichigo obstruant sa gorge. Sa respiration se fait erratique, même ses propres mains échouent en tentant de dégager le bras étranger. Ichigo sourit. De ce sourire qui veut dire _« ne me sous-estime pas »._ Il a fait exprès de ne pas mettre beaucoup de force dans son geste, ce connard. Juste de quoi pour l'immobiliser et l'empêcher de penser correctement. Juste de quoi lui prouver que malgré la dizaine de kilos de différence, il peut carrément l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche. Et même s'il le faisait, c'est pas grave, Grimmjow a encore deux autres vies en stock.

Et ils gardent tous les deux le silence, dans cette ruelle assombrie où aucun humain ne s'arrête pour les séparer. Les gens s'en foutent. Les gens sont pressés par leur train-train quotidien.

Au lieu de se débattre, ses mains s'enroulent autour du bras d'Ichigo, sans brutalité, sans force. Ce geste semble calmer l'asiatique qui dégage aussitôt son bras. Grimmjow inspire, expire, à plusieurs reprises, mais il sourit à son tour, de ce sourire complètement fou et anormal et qu'il trouve parfaitement normal.

Il s'est toujours senti décalé par rapport aux autres. Un peu fou, un peu taré, un peu azimuté. Et il vient de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Et _merde_.

– Okay, je retire ce que j'ai dit, capitule-t-il les mains en l'air et en toisant Ichigo sans perdre son sourire une seconde.

– Je t'ai pas fait de bleu, dit Ichigo. Pour cette fois.

Grimmjow répond par un doigt d'honneur.

L'instant d'après, ils se dirigent vers la voiture d'Ichigo, une vieille Jaguar noire, un peu cabossée, un peu rayée. Une vraie féline de l'extérieur, capable de tenir de grandes distances malgré son âge trop avancé. Mais l'intérieur caractérise tant Ichigo que Grimmjow ne sait où regarder. C'est bordélique, personnel, comme une maison de fortune. La paire de goggles accrochée au rétroviseur, les verres orange cassés. Les sachets de ramens jetés négligemment à l'arrière. La couverture représentant le drapeau d'Angleterre traînant sur l'un des sièges. Les mots gravés au couteau sur la boîte à gants : _demain c'est loin._ Et puis, l'odeur d'Ichigo. Il ne résiste plus à l'envie de sentir. Partout autour de lui, c'est fort, c'est musqué, un mélange de lotion après-rasage, de nougat et de cigarettes Chesterfield.

Il se passe une main sur les yeux et se laisse submerger par la fatigue. Ils roulent en silence. De temps en temps, il donne quelques indications, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent finalement à l'appartement n°615 de Grimmjow. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il vient de laisser l'inconnu prendre le dessus sur sa vie. Entièrement, complètement, il n'y a plus d'issue.

 _C'est fini, Grimmjow. T'es complètement foutu._

* * *

L'appartement qu'il loue avec ses amis se trouve dans le cinquième arrondissement, au sixième étage d'un immeuble quelconque, impersonnel. Mais ils ont réussi à rendre leur appartement habitable et personnalisé ; les traces de chacun sont imprégnées partout, du sol au plafond. Un peu mal-rangé et complètement surchargé de babioles achetées à droite et à gauche, de livres en tous genres, du plus classique au plus moderne, de vêtements qui jonchent même le sol du salon. La citation de Churchill, en lettres capitales et agressives, dans le hall d'entrée : _« La grande leçon de la vie, c'est que parfois, ce sont les fous qui ont raison. »_ Les pièces d'ordinateur dépareillées de Nakim. Les pinceaux et les toiles d'Yylfordt balancés n'importe où. Les feuilles volantes de Nel et les milliards de post-it remplis d'idées pour ses scénarios. Les paquets de cigarettes de Grimmjow placés les uns sur les autres, formant un mur difforme de Chesterfield. Les disques de Gainsbourg et de Bob Dylan masquent les courriers de relance du propriétaire. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui leur manque mais de l'organisation.

Le plafond trop haut et le mur du fond entièrement fenêtré donnent une impression d'espace vaste à l'appartement mais en réalité, il n'est pas si grand que ça. Malgré ses quatre chambres, salon, cuisine et salle de bain.

Le trajet en voiture s'est fait sans encombre, même si Grimmjow a remarqué qu'Ichigo était un peu stressé par les fous d'en face qui râlaient et klaxonnaient sans raison ; il a besoin de s'habituer à conduire à Paris et ne pas se laisser impressionner par les parisiens.

Lorsqu'ils ont mis les pieds à l'appartement, Nel les a accueillis avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituels, tirant son _Itsygo_ partout avec elle pour faire le tour de la baraque. Grimmjow s'est exilé aussitôt dans sa chambre, verrouillant immédiatement la porte. Adossé contre le mur, les yeux clos, il tente de faire le vide.

Trop de pensées, dans sa tête. De ces pensées qui dérangent, qui attaquent sa résistance et imposent un rythme irrégulier dans ses veines. Il grince des dents et plaque l'une de ses mains sur son visage, se retenant de grogner de frustration. Il n'aime pas… _l'incompréhension_. Les sensations nouvelles. Les émotions qui le submergent. Il se sent saturé, à cran, assailli par cet intérêt pour un autre être-humain. L'image des yeux d'Ichigo s'est gravée sur ses cornées, il ne sait même pas si un jour, il arrivera à s'en débarrasser.

Il frotte ses yeux, il frotte, frotte, frotte, de toutes ses forces. Mais rien ne disparaît, tout reste intact. Il grogne finalement, dégage sa main de son visage, arrache violemment son pull pour le balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui-ci se cogne contre quelques paquets de cigarettes laissés dans l'oubli. En traînant son corps fatigué, il se laisse tomber sur son lit, son visage s'écrase dans son oreiller où il étouffe quelques grognements.

La fenêtre constamment ouverte laisse passer une brise qui glisse sur son dos dénudé, sans même qu'il n'en frissonne – trop accaparé par d'autres images pour y faire attention.

Désintéressé, désillusionné, indifférent – il a passé vingt-quatre ans de sa vie dans une routine simple, sans ressentir aucune palpitation, aucune émotion. Comme s'il était mort, là, à l'intérieur. Mort, éteint, absent. Ses parents sont aimants et n'ont jamais connu de véritables problèmes. Malgré les bagarres dans lesquelles il se fourrait, quand il était adolescent. Mais il ne se bagarrait pas sans raison, il défendait uniquement ses principes – les petits jeunes qui traumatisait les animaux, les voyous qui embêtaient les filles, les sales gosses qui volaient dans la boulangerie de ses parents… Ceux-là passaient sous ses coups. Mais il n'y avait pas d'adrénaline, pas de veines qui brûlent.

Il n'avait jamais connu ça, avant. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo passe la porte du restaurant. Comme si sa simple présence avait ravivé tout son être. Comme si ses yeux marron avaient brûlé sa peau. Comme si son odeur l'avait rendu complètement malade.

À cette pensée, il relève brusquement la tête de son oreiller, fixant un point dans le mur sans le voir.

– Malade, ouais.

Le froid du mois d'Octobre commence à se faire sentir et il a la sale habitude à sortir sans vestes, malgré les frissons. Ses sourcils se froncent instantanément. Ichigo semblait même pas subir le froid, même dans des vêtements d'été. Il grogne de nouveau, en essayant de chasser cette pensée de son crâne.

En fermant de nouveau les yeux, il tente de faire le vide et y parvient au bout d'une heure, en s'endormant sans aucune couverture sur le dos.

Son sommeil sans rêve s'interrompt à cause d'un bruit provenant du salon. Quand il se lève et vérifie l'heure, sa montre affiche 03h42. En se frottant les yeux, il quitte sa chambre pour aller se boire quelque chose. Maintenant qu'il est debout, il ne pourra pas se rendormir facilement.

L'appartement est entièrement plongé dans le noir lorsqu'il met un pied dans la cuisine. Mais il aperçoit du mouvement sur sa gauche, son instinct le pousse à chercher l'interrupteur le plus proche. Et quand la lumière de la cuisine aveugle ses yeux, il distingue le fouteur de troubles.

– Euh, désolé d'avoir fait du bruit, dit Ichigo en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sans répondre, Grimmjow s'avance dans la cuisine et ouvre le frigo pour y prendre une bière. Il tourne ensuite ses yeux vers Ichigo et le trouve trop habillé pour aller dormir. Bizarrement, Ichigo porte même une _veste_.

– Tu pars quelque part ? demande-t-il après quelques gorgées de sa bière.

– Ouais, j'ai… un truc à faire.

– Okay.

En même temps qu'il continue de s'enfiler de nouvelles gorgées, il inspecte Ichigo. Ce dernier n'a pas changé ses fringues, il a juste mis une veste en cuir sur son dos – les goggles toujours sur sa tête. Il a l'air nerveux. Il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'œil vers la porte et vers Grimmjow, comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose sans parvenir à trouver les bons mots.

– Tu veux venir ? demande Ichigo, d'un coup, après un dernier regard furtif vers la porte.

Les sourcils froncés, Grimmjow analyse la question. Il est bientôt quatre heures mais il ne pourra plus se rendormir cette nuit. De plus, il n'a pas cours le lendemain. Il peut toujours refuser et s'ennuyer chez lui – il lui reste encore quelques épisodes de Death Note à regarder. Ou il peut accepter l'offre et tenter de connaître un peu mieux Ichigo.

– Ouais, répond-il aussitôt.

Il jette sa cannette vide dans la poubelle et fait demi-tour jusqu'à sa chambre. Au hasard, il attrape un tee-shirt et un sweat représentant le groupe System Of A Down. Son paquet de Chesterfield et le briquet dans la poche de son jean, il enfile ses rangers et rejoint Ichigo dans le hall.

– On va où ? demande-t-il en verrouillant la porte derrière eux.

– Dans un entrepôt pour que tu finisses en conserve.

Il ricane en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

À peine deux minutes plus tard, ils sont de nouveau dans la voiture d'Ichigo, prêts à affronter les rues de Paname.

* * *

Sur le chemin, ils ont acheté quelques cochonneries à l'épicerie arabe, car d'après Ichigo, ils risquent d'avoir faim durant leur petite aventure. Grimmjow n'a même pas demandé où ils allaient. Il se fiche du lieu, il se fiche du temps, il se fiche de tout. Il ne s'attarde que sur le moment, les sensations qui se diffusent. Les émotions qui le submergent. Pas beaucoup, pas non plus familières, mais elles sont bien là.

De temps en temps, Ichigo place quelques remarques ponctuées de son humour noir, principalement des blagues racistes sur les asiatiques. _« Je m'en fous, je suis jaune, je ris jaune même si ça se voit pas à ma tête »_ lui avait-il dit avant de commencer à enchaîner des blagues douteuses.

 _– C'est quoi le point commun entre un tsunami et un pastis ?_

 _– J'sais pas mais tu vas me le dire._

 _– Plus on met de l'eau, moins y'a de jaunes._

Grimmjow le trouve confiant. Et fermé. Malgré toutes les informations qu'Ichigo avait données durant l'interrogatoire, Grimmjow sait que certaines sont fausses. Ou uniquement enjolivées pour camoufler la vérité. Ils ne se connaissent que depuis quelques heures mais il se trouve intrigué… presque intéressé.

Il attrape le paquet de chips qu'Ichigo lui tend et réajuste plus confortablement son siège en cuir. Son portable indique quatre heures passées, presque cinq heures en vérité.

– Hm, va falloir qu'on sorte, dit Ichigo soudainement en fixant la ruelle.

Grimmjow remet le paquet de chips dans un sac et ouvre sa portière, frissonnant lorsque le vent glace ses membres. Son… nouveau colocataire – ou nouvel ami ? – sort à son tour, verrouille les portes. Lui fait un signe de tête pour le suivre, Grimmjow ne se fait pas tarder. Ses mains à l'intérieur de son sweat, la capuche couvrant ses oreilles, le vent ne cesse de remettre ses mèches bleues sur son front. Il fronce les sourcils, tente de les dégager de-là mais s'arrête aussitôt : Ichigo semble avoir suivi tout le geste. Pourtant, il ne fait pas de commentaire, parcourt le trottoir pavé, Grimmjow à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils s'arrêtent devant un hôtel. De ceux qui stagnent dans le passé, sans être démodés, sans être modernisés. La façade désuète ne semble pas très attirante mais de la vitre, Grimmjow voit un mobilier sophistiqué – et peut-être bien un peu trop sophistiqué. Son impression se confirme lorsqu'Ichigo ouvre la porte et qu'ils s'engouffrent dans le hall. Trop de cuir, trop de couleurs, la décoration intérieure est chargée à outrance. Et tout est poussiéreux. Mais il se garde ses commentaires, ignorant pour l'instant la raison qui a poussé Ichigo à venir dans ce lieu.

– J'arrive dans une minute.

Grimmjow acquiesce, balade son regard aux alentours. Grave sur ses rétines les divers détails qu'il dérobe à l'immeuble. Se lasse rapidement. Alors, il dévie ses yeux vers Ichigo, qu'il voit de dos. Il remarque la tension qui émane de lui, la nervosité aussi lorsqu'il se passe une main dans ses cheveux. La réceptionniste ne semble pas être en mesure de l'aider – l'aider pour quoi faire ? Il fronce les sourcils, se fait la note mentale de lui demander plus tard. La minute s'étire, s'éternise, la tension s'étiole. Ichigo se tourne finalement, revient vers lui mais ses mains se sont cramponnées à un courrier. Ichigo lui sourit, sans doute pour masquer le trouble. Range la lettre à l'intérieur de sa veste.

– Désolé, ça a pris un peu plus de temps, s'excuse-t-il lorsqu'il arrive devant lui.

Il hausse les épaules, pas le moins du monde irrité qu'on l'ait fait attendre. Ils quittent l'hôtel rapidement mais s'arrêtent sur le trottoir. Ichigo pousse un long soupire et se grille une cigarette. En temps normal, il en aurait grillé une aussi. En temps normal, son cerveau ne se serait pas laissé envahir par des réflexions sur Ichigo. Là, maintenant, il a envie de savoir ce qui a causé ce trouble. Même si ça ne le regarde pas, même si ça ne fait même pas une journée qu'ils se connaissent – Grimmjow se fiche. Du temps, des codes, de tout.

– C'était quoi cette lettre ? questionne-t-il finalement, laissant sa curiosité prendre le dessus.

Un bref regard en biais, en guise de réponse.

Son froncement de sourcils reprend sa place habituelle sur son visage. Le temps défile, s'effile, les minutes s'égrènent et s'emmêlent.

La cigarette se transforme au pluriel ; il a loupé le compte.

– Alors ?

Insiste-il, sans même se rendre compte qu'il commence à être irrité. Irrité contre Ichigo, contre lui-même – il n'aime pas qu'on le perturbe. Qu'on dérange son quotidien, sa routine. Qu'on le chamboule.

Le soupir qu'échappe Ichigo est suivi par un regard intense, yeux dans les yeux. Le moment de vérité, peut-être ?

– Quelque chose… de mon passé. C'est vague comme réponse, je sais.

– Sans blague, répond-il sans se rendre compte de son sarcasme.

– C'est juste… Compliqué, okay ? J'peux pas en parler, ça concerne ma famille. Et puis…

Son front se déride quelque peu, ses traits s'adoucissent. Et sans s'en rendre compte, c'est lui qui rompt le contact visuel. Se traite d'imbécile d'avoir insisté alors que ça ne le concerne en rien. Mais il remarque l'instant d'après qu'Ichigo s'est avancé vers lui, un peu plus près qu'à l'accoutumée. Et qu'il continue d'avancer.

– Et puis… je veux pas que mes emmerdes te retombent dessus, termine Ichigo sur un ton sérieux avec un petit sourire rassurant.

– Quoi, t'as reçu une promotion ? De tueur en série t'es passé espion ? plaisante-t-il, les lèvres s'étirant en un sourire en coin.

Sourire moqueur, humour noir ; il n'aime pas la direction que prennent ses pensées. Il n'aime pas le sérieux dans la voix d'Ichigo. Il n'aime pas cette rencontre. Il n'aime pas l'inattendu. Il n'aime pas cette proximité…

– Huh, même pas. Grimmjow… ?

– Ouais ?

–… Pourquoi tu recules ?

Seulement lorsque ces trois mots quittent le gosier d'Ichigo qu'il remarque les anfractuosités du mur Haussmannien sous ses paumes. C'est rêche, c'est froid. Il écarte brusquement les mains du mur, les laisse tomber le long du corps. Un grognement s'échappe de sa gorge et il braque Ichigo de ses yeux accusateurs : le menaçant de faire un commentaire. Le menaçant d'avancer davantage.

Mais Ichigo s'est arrêté. La satisfaction du trouble causé transparait sur tout son corps. Et Grimmjow ne peut que l'en détester plus. Il aimerait lui crier dessus que leur proximité est trop suspecte, presque indécente. À peine vingt centimètres les séparent et c'est déjà trop pour lui.

Leurs yeux ne se quittent pas une seconde, Grimmjow se laisse noyer dans les orbes marron. Mais plus que la noyade, c'est du courage qu'il trouve. De l'acceptation, de la compréhension, de l' _intimité_. Les mêmes pensées étranges qui ont traversé sa propre tête depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés… tout se reflète dans le regard marron. La même lueur dérangeante qui vibre dans les yeux d'Ichigo, miroir parfait de ses propres yeux.

Le trouble, un peu différent, un peu plus persistent. Plus vibrant aussi, il a l'impression que ses veines commencent à le brûler. Le silence tambourine à ses oreilles, brouillant complètement l'habituel vacarme parisien.

Il creuse la distance qui les sépare et son propre souffle s'écrase sur le visage d'Ichigo en petites volutes. La proximité est petit à petit annihilée, son propre corps réclame plus, toujours plus. Leurs torses se touchent, le bout de ses doigts s'accrochent au tee-shirt d'Ichigo. D'impatience, il plaque ses lèvres sur les siennes, les ravage, les mordille. Ses yeux se ferment instantanément lorsqu'il sent le corps d'Ichigo se presser contre le sien, encore, encore, encore. Plus de corps, moins d'espace. Il penche sa tête de côté, leurs lèvres se mouvant toujours en une synchronisation parfaite, sans inquiétude, sans réflexion. Rien, rien, rien, uniquement eux, uniquement Grimmjow et Ichigo. Seul le corps d'Ichigo compte, qu'il explore, qu'il touche, du bout des doigts d'abord, à pleines mains ensuite. Et puis, le baiser monte en intensité, quand Ichigo ouvre la bouche. Quand une langue intruse vient s'enrouler autour de la sienne, quand il se sent complètement happé par cette texture au goût de cigarette et de chips bon marché. Quand il sent l'air lui manquer parce que le parfum d'Ichigo est partout, autour de lui, sur lui.

Bien vite, _trop vite au goût de Grimmjow_ , ils manquent d'air et se séparent. Même s'ils restent toujours aussi collés, reprenant chacun une respiration aussi normale que possible. Instinctivement, il s'humecte les lèvres, ses propres yeux passent des lèvres d'Ichigo à ses yeux. Ses mains le tiennent fermement à la taille, presque comme par possessivité. Mais ce n'est pas de la possessivité, juste un besoin urgent d'avoir cet homme près de lui, contre lui. Il sent lui-même les mains d'Ichigo qui se sont accrochées à sa nuque, à ses cheveux. Il sent ses ongles dans sa chair. Impatience et nervosité.

Mais ils se séparent. Lorsque la réalité les frappe. Un mètre de distance, c'est respectable d'après Grimmjow. Il évite le contact visuel, remet sa capuche sur la tête. Ses lèvres se serrent en une ligne fine, presque amère. La réalité, quelle perfide création.

Il vérifie instinctivement les environs, à la recherche de quelques voyeurs. Même sans en trouver, il n'est pourtant pas rassuré. Pas rassuré par de savoir qu'il s'est laissé emporter. Et avec un _homme_. S'il n'avait pas eu de problèmes à le trouver beau, il en a lorsqu'il fait le constat amer après l'avoir embrassé.

– On devrait rentrer, dit-il sans appel.

Il est surpris lorsqu'il voit Ichigo rester calme alors que lui est consumé par le trouble. Ce dernier acquiesce et ils retournent en silence vers le véhicule. Emportant avec eux le malaise du baiser.

Et il est encore plus surpris de ce qui se trame dans sa tête.

Il est foutu.

Il le sait, c'est définitif à présent. Il est foutu pour de bon. Il est foutu, foutu, _foutu_. Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Il n'y aura pas des _« eh, t'en fais, on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé »_ , non, certainement pas. Il vient de s'enliser dans un gouffre, de tomber tête la première dans les emmerdes. Il a le cœur qui cogne, les veines qui vibrent. Ichigo l'a chamboulé de tout son être, de tout son corps.

Personne ne l'a prévenu qu'abaisser ses barrières peut le conduire à ressentir ces sentiments. Personne ne l'a prévenu que la réalisation de ces dits sentiments serait atroce.

Surtout parce qu'il a la certitude qu'il est seul dans cette galère. Qu'il est seul à subir ce déferlement d'émotions, ce mélange de sentiments. Qu'il est seul à en éprouver, surtout – _et merde, t'es foutu, Grimmjow_.

 _Only fools fall for you, only fools_


End file.
